Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of updating an application, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication function, a function of capturing images and video through a camera, a function of storing a voice, playing music files through a speaker system, a function of displaying images or video. Some mobile terminals include additional functions which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow for viewing of videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Also, an application program (referred to as an ‘application’, hereinafter) having a particular purpose may be installed in a mobile terminal to execute various function through the mobile terminal. Meanwhile, the application installed in the mobile terminal may be updated by using update data received from an external server or a service provider. In a method for updating an application, in the related art, a user enters a program that performs updating and applies an update command, or the like. Namely, an application is updated passively.
Also, before the user enters such a program, the user cannot know update content with respect to the application, having a problem in which the user cannot use the latest version of application.